


Mike's greatest loneliness

by Lekyl



Series: From Mike's perspective: Canon divergence [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 27 Years Later (IT), Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends are reuniting, Gen, Going back to Derry, M/M, Mike Hanlon has a big decision to make, Mike is happy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stanley Uris Lives, but divergence guys, hints of Hanbrough, hints of reddie, kind of, movie scenes, set it IT: chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekyl/pseuds/Lekyl
Summary: 27 years later.IT has come back. And now, Mike has to call all his friends.He doesn't want to call them, but he has to. Because of the oath, and because he actually misses them.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: From Mike's perspective: Canon divergence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mike's greatest loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I told in the comments that I was thinking of a follow-up to my work, "Mike's greatest sacrifice", and here it is!  
> It follows the movie, but with a little divergence. 
> 
> I also decide that it would be a series, and this work can be seen as a transition, to prepare the third one, which I currently write. 
> 
> Have a good read !

27 years later

Mike, the only member of the loser club remembering that, if Pennywise wasn’t dead, he would reappear sooner or later, had been well occupied all those years. He became Derry’s librarian with no difficulties – it’s not like there were a lot of candidates for the job. The latter allowed him to document every little thing of Pennywise, he even met people who spoke about old legends, and it was, in fact, Pennywise’s story. He did that partly to be prepared if the clown reappeared, but mostly because he had to stay occupied. He had to avoid thinking about all his friends. Calling them once in a while had crossed his mind, but he knew it would only break his heart.

When the first child disappeared, he tried not to panic. He told himself that it could be a coincidence. Nevertheless, he documented it. Just in case. He investigated a little, asked questions around. But he found nothing. And that was terrifying. 

Then Adrian Melon had been abused. When Mike got there, he had heard the boyfriend screaming that the fall didn’t kill Adrian, that it was a clown who had bitten him and started to eat him in front of the scared man. When he heard that, Mike’s heart missed a beat. He counted to ten and restart his breathing. So, he decided to see for himself. He came closer to the river and spotted a red thing on the ground. He picked it up. It was a busted red balloon with a I <3 Derry printed on it. It was ITS, and Mike was beginning to admit it. He looked at the river and saw nothing. But then, his attention was caught by something under the bridge. That was something written with blood. Several times. 

“COME HOME”.

Mike didn’t have the choice. He knew he couldn’t handle that alone. He had to call all his friends. And make them remember. Even if he’d rather let them be. Calling them was breaking his heart as much as not calling them.  
Mike didn’t waste time. And he immediately decided to begin with, to him, the most important Loser. Bill Denbrough. He was going to destroy that man’s life and even if he didn’t want to, he had to. They needed Big Bill. He gathered up all his courage and type the number. It rang thrice, and a voice answered, “Hello?”. Mike never thought he’d felt relief in that phone call, but hearing Bill’s voice, because it was his, he was sure of that, made him safer immediately. However, he said, “Bill Denbrough? It’s Mike.” Bill answered, “Mike who?”. He did his best to not wince at that and immediately said, “Mike Hanlon. From Derry”. Mike heard Bill gasped with pain. He thought right away that it was because of their scar on their hand. Mike added,” You need to come home”. He quickly explained the situation and Bill, still shaken, promised him to be there by tomorrow. Mike, even if he wouldn’t admit it, was more than overjoyed to see Bill again.

He then called Eddie. He was already at the phone with someone else, but he chose to wait. A shaky voice eventually answered, “Hello, who is this?”. Mike told,” It’s me, Mike”. Eddie asked, “Mike who?”. While Mike was prepared for this question, he wasn’t ready to hear a big crash sound. He felt panic for his friend. “Eddie? You’re okay?” Eddie screamed, “Yeah I’m pretty good!”. He heard Eddie catch his breath, and before he could say “I’ll call back later”, Mike said that Eddie needed to come home. That he was needed for something and was bound by an oath. Eddie suddenly remembered a voice, a pair of glasses and bad jokes. He whispered “Richie…”. Mike smiled fondly and said “Yeah, I’m calling him after you. Can you arrive tomorrow?” Eddie agreed and they hung up. Mike felt a little hope. Maybe it would be easier than he thought. To make them all come back. To fight IT. Maybe. But it didn’t change the fact that he was hating calling them for that. 

Mike composed the Californian number belonging to Richie. He picked up instantly. “Who are you?”. Mike smiled and answered, “It’s Mike. Mike Hanlon. From your hometown, Derry”. Richie didn’t say anything. After a while, he said “Micycle. Of course. How did you get my number?”, Mike raised his eyebrows and thought, he’s still the same, of all the things he could have asked, it’s the less important… “Oh, I called your health insurance and I pretend to be your boss who had lost all his contacts and needed to call you asap.” Richie laughed and said, “Always clever Mickey. You need anything?”. Mike sighed, “Actually… Do you remember the oath? With Bill and the losers? Bad things are happening. It’s been 27 years, Rich.” “I…”, Richie paused, “Now I remember that it’s when I got the scar inside my hand. But I can’t exactly recall why I have it”, Mike nodded, even if Richie couldn’t see him, and reassured him, “It will come back. You made a promise. We now need to deal with it. Can you come to Derry tomorrow? I will send you the details”. “Hum, okay, tomorrow, I- “, Richie interrupted himself, before asking, “Is Eds… Eddie. Eddie will be there?”. At that, Mike smiled brightly, “Yes. He’s coming.”. After a few seconds, Richie declared,” I’m hanging up, I’m feeling sick in fact”. Richie ended the call. Mike felt really concerned for his friend. It hurt Mike not to be able to handle the situation on his own, not to be able to leave his friends live their lives. But he didn’t have a choice. So, he typed the next number on his list. Ben.

Mike wasn’t as nervous than for the call with Eddie. He still didn’t want to do it, but this time he was sure that Ben would not yell at him. Richie and Eddie would have been the most likely to do that. He even had a little smile. Ben was always the sweetest of them all. If Ben remembered at least his love for Beverly, it would be easier. It rang only once, with the usual “Hello?”. This time, Mike decided to go straight to the point. “Ben? It’s Mike Hanlon. From Derry.” Mike could hear Ben’s breath stop. “Mike… How… I mean, of course! How have you been?” Mike smiled, because of course Ben would ask for his well-being. But in the meantime, it broke his heart even more, because as much he loved hearing his friend’s voices again, it was still a heartache to deliver the bad news. “I’m good, Ben, and I hope you are too.” Ben escaped a little laugh. “Mike… You called me to come back, that’s it?” Mike raised his eyebrows and asked, “You… You remember?”. Ben seemed to think for a bit and then answered “No. But… I kind of knew that I would have to come back to Derry.” Mike nodded and said, “This is a good start. Do you think you could head there tomorrow?” Ben agreed. He heard Ben hesitated, before saying, “I have something. In my wallet. I don’t know where it’s from. But I kept it all these years. Do you think it’s from there?” Mike a little smile. Whatever it was, it had to be related to Beverly. So, he simply answered “Certainly, Haystack. See you tomorrow?” Ben bid him goodbye, and they hung up. Only two more calls and that would be it. Mike took a deep breath before typing the next number. 

Stan let his phone rang the most. It made Mike afraid. What if Stan didn’t answer? What if he decided to let them all deal with it without bother to come? Finally, Stan answered, “Stanley Uris’s speaking.” Mike let out a sigh of relief “It’s Mike. Mike Hanlon. From Derry.” He could almost hear the gears in Stan’s brain, “Mike! Of course, I’m sorry. Hi! I don’t know why… How long has it been?” Mike cracked a little time, “A long time. About 20 years.” Stan let out a gasp, “Oh god. I remember. Our last conversation. Mike… I’m so sorry.” Mike reassured him right away, “That’s okay, Stan. We knew it would happen.” None of them said anything more. Stan broke the silence, “IT has come back isn’t it? That’s why you’re calling me.” Mike closed his eyes. He answered, “Bad things are happening.” Mike heard Stan walk for a bit before questioned, “Did you call the others?” Mike replied in a blink, “Yes. I just have to call Bev. They all said they’ll be here tomorrow.” Stan didn’t know what to say. A big part of him wanted to never go there again. To take him off the board. But a little part of him, the bravest one, spoke first, “Okay. Tomorrow. I can get here by tomorrow.” “Good. We don’t have much time. I’ll text anything you need. See you soon, Stan the Man.” Stan, even if he was deeply afraid, smiled hearing that. And now, he was preparing himself to explain all this mess to Patty. Hoping she would not freak out. Mike, him, was tearing up a bit. He didn’t expect that phone calls to be so hard to make. And yet, they were, and he had one last to make.

It only rang once before Beverly replied with a sleepy voice. “Hello?” “Hello, Bev. I’m sorry to wake you up.” “Who is this?” “This is Mike Hanlon” “M… Mike?” He heard her walking. “Wow… It’s been forever. What can I do for you?” Mike repressed a sigh and said, “We need you in Derry.” He could hear her gasping, and not in a good way. She took her time before responding, “Oh, uh Mike I’m not sure that…” Mike interrupt her, “You made a promise, Beverly.” Beverly seemed to wince, “I’m so sorry Mike. I don’t even really remember.” Mike declared, “The others… They don’t remember either. Eddie, Ben, Stan, Richie… Bill.” Bev repeated, “Bill.” Mike nodded, “You have to come back. You all do.” Beverly didn’t answer. She let a moment pass before firmly asking, “When?” Mike quickly responded, “They all be there tomorrow evening.” Bev declared, “Alright. Count me in.” They bid each other farewell before hanging up.  
Mike let out the tears he had been holding back since the first call. He felt so torn. He was so happy to see his friends again, and at the same time so horrified to have to remind them of all they had gone through 27 years ago. That's why he hoped both that they would all come and at the same time that they would not.

The day after

Mike arrived at the restaurant so early. He had thirty minutes to spare. But he didn’t want to miss their arrivals. He missed them so much, while dreading that he would have to call them back one day. He wondered if they began to remember. It was obvious that Eddie and Richie would remember each other, but what about the others? Would Bill really remember him? Would Stan show up? He let the questions ramble inside his head, until he noticed a movement in the corner of his eye.  
Bill.  
Bill was here.  
Mike’s heart missed a beat. He wasn’t dreaming. He had one of his friends back. He no longer thought about the reason that brought Bill here. All he was thinking was Bill’s here, Bill’s here, Bill’s here. And he was as handsome as before. He swallowed his emotions and let out a weak one: “Hey!”. Before crushing Bill in a tight hug. After a while, he released him, and they chatted a little. Mike was checking what Bill remembered from his childhood when they both heard someone listing allergies. Mike smiled fondly. It could only be Eddie. And it was him. Mike could literally feel happiness running through his veins. Two out of six. A good start. They both hugged Eddie who hugged them too, even if he was still germaphobe. They were chatting when someone hit the gong which was in the room.  
“This meeting of the Losers Club has officially begun.”  
Ben.  
Beverly.  
Richie.  
They were almost all here. Mike could feel the tears coming up in his eyes. They all came. He forgot for a while that they would soon be all in danger, that they could all die. He was simply happy to no longer be alone. To be surrounded by the people he protected all his life. He was feeling so alive, as they sat to begin to eat, even though Stan wasn’t here. They toasted and began to eat, and Mike decided to forget about everything but the people around him. He laughed to every single joke of Richie and had a fondly look to Richie when he started to tease Eddie, like he always did. Mike couldn’t stop laughing. And then Ben mentioned Stan.  
“Stan Urine? No, he’s not going to show up, he’s a fucking pussy!”  
Mike, who had a view on the entrance, froze. And someone cleared his throat.  
“Well, thanks for believing in me, Richie. For your information, my plane was delayed.”  
Stan.  
Stan came.  
Richie was immediately on his feet to hug Stan. Eddie gave him a pat on the back. Bev was gaping, as if she highly doubted Stan would be here tonight. The others raised their glasses to greet him. Only Mike didn't move. A single tear rolled down his cheek. They had all come. Stan looked at him straight in the eyes. He had a sad smile, and Mike knew. He knew that Stan remembered that he was the last one who have seen Mike. Stan walked around the table to get to Mike. He hugged him, and said, “It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. But here I am. I couldn't let you all down when you've been staying there all this time. For us”. Mike nodded, “Thank you”. He pointed to the free chair and Stan smiled before he settled down. They toasted again and the meal resumed.

Mike decided to let them breathe and tell them about Pennywise later. Seeing them all together, seeing them laughing, seeing them talking to each other made the last twenty years seem insignificant. The Losers brought Mike back to life, and that's all that mattered at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, do not hesitate to give me a feedback!
> 
> See you for the third work, coming very soon!


End file.
